


Morning Glow

by lecrivaineanonyme



Series: OMGCP Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecrivaineanonyme/pseuds/lecrivaineanonyme
Summary: There are a lot of things Derek loves about mornings, but there are two things he hates: Will’s alarm clock, and Will getting out of bed.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through some WIPs, found this, and decided to polish it up. The world needs more soft cuddles. Originally posted on my Tumblr and can still be read there. 
> 
> Title from the musical Pippin.

There are a lot of things that Derek Nurse loves about mornings.  

He loves the moments right after he wakes up, the dense haze when his breathing is still slow and deep from sleep and his awareness is limited to the comfort of his bed. He loves the heaviness of his limbs, how perfectly relaxed his body feels nestled into the mattress.

He also loves the first few blinks of the morning. As the spell breaks and the fog of sleep begins to dissipate, his vision clears and he can see Will’s mop of red hair on the pillow next to him, his body warm and soft in Derek’s arms. 

There are a lot of things Derek loves about mornings, but there are two things he hates: Will’s alarm clock, and Will getting out of bed.

He automatically tightens his grip around Will’s waist when the alarm goes off at a quarter to six, but he doesn’t resist when Will grunts and rolls over. The beeping stops, and he hears Will pad over to the bathroom door. With a sigh, Derek curls in on himself and tries to drift off again for a few more minutes.

He blinks his eyes open when he feels the bed shift. Will has crawled back under the covers.

Will never gets back in bed. Will is routinized like a Swiss army watch.

“S’matter babe?” Derek mumbles, draping himself over Will’s chest and tucking his head into the crook of Will’s neck. “You okay?“

“M’fine. Go back t’sleep,” Will grunts. He wraps his arm around Derek’s waist, his breath beginning to even out as he drifts back off.

“Sick?” Derek blindly reaches for Will’s face, searching for his forehead. “Face is warm.”

“Not sick,” Will answers, catching Derek's’ hand with his own. “Stop poking me.”

“Then why’re you back in bed?” Derek asks. He lifts his head and studies Will’s face. “You never get back in bed.”  

Will opens his eyes, squinting in the early morning light streaming through the window. “Felt like cuddling,” he mumbles. “An’ class is canceled. Thought we could cuddle ‘n go to Jerry’s for brunch? Jus’ you ‘n me?”

A soft smile spreads across Derek’s face. “Sounds chill,” he murmurs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Will’s cheek. “I love cuddles and brunch.”

Will smiles dopily up at Derek. “Good.” He yawns as his eyes flutter shut. “Now, go t’sleep.”

Derek lays his head back down and closes his eyes, letting Will’s heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

Today, snug in his boyfriend’s arms, Derek Nurse loves everything about mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome. I'm open for prompts and general fandom nerdery at lecrivaineanonyme.tumblr.com


End file.
